


00Q

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; this was originally written via text.My only explanation is...I really like James Bond.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



You are totally ready for this mission in Morocco

You've brushed up on your Arabic

Your suit is freshly pressed

You've just received your dossier from M

And then-

"Oh and 007, be sure to meet with Q before you leave"

You reluctantly head down to the IT level

The man at the door greets you suspiciously

"I'm looking for Q?"

You say

A chair at the end of the room spins around and a figure glides up out of it

"That'd be me"

It says

The cadence of the voice is pleasant and slightly not-quite-British

Much like the figure itself

"You must be 007. I'll get your things"

Q picks up a briefcase and opens it towards you

"All the new toys"

"And...try not to break anything; I've only just perfected them"

You resist the urge to roll your eyes

Marrakech goes fairly well

You only lose one of the three items Q gave you

And Q is on the other end the whole time providing you with a pleasant distraction

(Slightly too pleasant at times)

When you return home, Q gives you a disapproving glare that you lost their pen

But overall seems fairly...not unimpressed with you

Q becomes not just quartermaster for the entirety of MI6

But your personal home operative

The two of you strike up a sort of friendship

You flirt outrageously with them on occasion

(And when you have to flirt outrageously with people on your missions you hear them coughing in the background)

They have a tendency to hum when there's nothing particularly exciting

And sometimes when there is something exciting, but only on your end

(There is one memorable moment when you were on the verge of bombing a double agent)

(And suddenly the two of you burst into a rendition of "Moon Shadow" at the top of your lungs)

After two months of this growing camaraderie

You finally ask them to join you for a round at the bar nearby

They accept to your astonishment

And so the two of you head out

Unfortunately you'd never been to this particular bar on a Thursday

And apparently Thursdays are karaoke nights

It takes 5 shots before you manage to not cringe

Q gets fairly hammered as well

And before you know they've dragged you up to the stage and you're belting out "My Heart Will Go On" as a duet

You collapse together in a booth afterwards

Manage to order two pina coladas

And are still giggling about the godawful singing when you finally ask

"So Q what's your real name?"

They stiffen and seem to sober up instantly

At this precise moment your drinks arrive and you take a long sip

"Well, 007, what's yours?"

They say finally

"I'm Eric" you half-slur

They seem to relax then

"...Craig"

They articulate

You stick out your hand across the table

"Pleasure"

They grin and you return to drinking

Indeed, you continue drinking and laughing all through the night

But somewhere around 1 am

It ends being in your flat

And then

In your bedroom

And by the next morning

The two of you are even closer than before

**Author's Note:**

> The real James Bond is bisexual. I don't make the rules.


End file.
